21 Guns
by OjoOtaku
Summary: My first songfic, based on the song 21 Guns by Green Day. I own nothing. Yumi has the worst day of her life, and she ends up on the bridge, looking down into the crushing waters beneath her. 1, 21 guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight.


**Instrumental**

Akiko was yelling at Yumi. Again. On the worst day ever, nonetheless. Yumi had had the worst day of here life. It started okay, other than the fact she woke up twenty minutes later than usual and was rushed. She showed up at school a little later than normally, but her friends could care less. There was a quiz in math, winch she ended up failing, followed by a disappointing test grade in history. Lunch was okay. The food was gross, but that was to be expected. It was always gross. Ulrich was acting weird, though. He didn't ask for a kiss, or even hug her. Heck, he barely had said two words to his girlfriend. After lunch was Gym, which was horrible. William wouldn't get off her back about Ulrich. So what, it was none of his concern who she went out with, who she liked. He had no say in that. None at all. She then discovered that Jim was going to pick on her to run a mile. Something she hated. Science, Grammar, Reading, and Computer Lab was basic. Crappy, but basic. What else was new? Once the final bell rang, she had walked to see Ulrich and her other friends. Ulrich looked nervous. Yumi asked what was wrong, and he said that they needed to talk. _I don't think we're working out. Maybe we should just stay friends._ He broke up with her on that. Then, this where it gets ugly, she punched him. Hard. Tears streaming down her face, she ran to the park. It was the only place she wanted to be. She took in the scents of the cool, early spring air. There was a breeze that would whip through the air would send a chill down Yumi's spine. An hour had passed unbeknownst to her. She checked the time. _6:55_. Curfew, 7:00. Exactly. She ran out of the park and a mile to her house, and ended up on her doorstep at 7:15. She opened the door, to receive a deathly glare from each parent. _It was fifteen minutes! _She had cried to her parents. Her mother shouted at her. Yumi ran upstairs, and to her room. She was followed by her mother, who continued to yell at her. Which is now. 7:38. Yumi couldn't take it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs, then ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. The Sun was barely setting. The orange sky was almost intoxicating.

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?**

**Does it take your breath away,**

**And you feel yourself suffocating?**

She ran as fast as she could. When she got to the gates to the school, she stared like she didn't know the place. She heard her dad yelling at her from far away. She kept running. She didn't know where to go, but she needed to hide.

**Does the pain way out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?**

**Did someone break your heart inside?  
Your in ruins.**

She thought of Ulrich. He loved her. At least, he said he did. Why did he want to break up. They were happy and fine yesterday. What could've changed overnight? She found herself leaning against a wall, catching her breath. She slid down the wall and started bawling her eyes out.

**One, 21 guns.**

**Lay down your arms,**

**give up the fight.**

**One, 21 guns.**

**Throw up your arms into the sky.**

**You and I.**

She heard people getting closer. Her dad and mom for sure, but other voices as well. Cops? God, she hoped not. She didn't do anything wrong! She stood up and found herself at the bridge leading to the factory. She hadn't been there in so long. They hadn't been there for so long. Who knows what ever happened to the supercomputer and scanners. They're probably covered in dust, anyways.

**When you're at the end of the road,**

**And you lost all sense of control.**

**And your thoughts have taken their toll,**

**when your mind breaks the spirit of your soul.**

She walked to an opening in the bridge, staring forward at the darkened sky to the east. The sky reminded her about her own life. Dark and dreary, and uninviting. Ugly.

**Your faith walks on broken glass.**

**And the hangover doesn't pass.**

**Nothing's ever built to last.**

**Your in ruins.**

She looked down. The water was so scary looking, worse than the sky. The wind forced white caps on the water. The cold, dark, dirty water. It looked so far away and painful. She took off her flip-flops.

**One, 21 guns.**

**Lay down your arms,**

**give up the fight.**

**One, 21 guns.**

**Throw up your arms into the sky.**

**For you and I.**

She took a step forward, her toes just on the edge of the cold cement. She looked at the water again. It would do it. It would do exactly what she wanted it to, and more. She held onto the poles to her sides. She didn't think. She was just breathing.

**Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand to close to the fire?  
Like a liar, looking for forgiveness, from a stone?**

She leaned back a little, trying to build up some momentum for sureness of what she was trying to do.

**When it's time to live and let die,**

**and you can't get another try.**

**Something inside this heart has died.**

**Your in ruins.**

She took a deep breath. And listened. She couldn't hear anyone. Just the water crashing against rocks on the shore. She closed her eyes, and leaned back, gaining the most momentum.

**One, 21 guns.**

**Lay down your arms.**

**Give up the fight.**

**One, 21 guns.**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

Before lunging her body forward, she felt someone pull her off the ledge and into his arms. Ulrich. She cried into him, tears soaking his shirt. He had grown in the last year. A lot. What was once an under-developed chest was now muscular and firm. Plus, her had grown, and she hadn't, making him as tall as her. She rested her head into his chest, crying more. Why was he even there? How'd he know? Where were her parents? Then she remembered. Yesterday. _The one place I miss the most is the factory. How often we went there. And the bridge. So much happened on that bridge._ She cried more. He remembered. She didn't even think he was listening to her. She went on random mini rants to herself all the time. Who knew he had actually listened?  
**One, 21 guns.**

**Lay down your arms.**

**Give up the fight.**

**One, 21 guns.**

**Throw up your arms, into the sky.**

Ulrich pulled her away from his body to look into her brown eyes. Her big, brown eyes. Tears were on her cheeks, which were red and puffy. Her nose was red, either from the cold, but probably from the tears that told so many stories. Her eyes were glossy, and she was shaking.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Because, I had the worst day. My mom said I was useless." Yumi cried. _You're a useless child and hopeless case. Quit acting so dumb and listen to me. Yumi Ishiyama!  
_"She didn't mean it." Ulrich told her, brushing a hair off of her face.

"And you broke up with me. And I don't even know why." Yumi finished.

"Don't let that do this to you. I still love you." Ulrich said.  
"Why did you break up with me?"  
"I thought you wanted me to."  
"No. I didn't. What made you think that?"  
"I noticed you were talking about so many emotions you were having."  
"Ulrich, please don't leave me." Yumi begged.

"I'll do anything you tell me to." Ulrich said. He kissed her. They heard Akiko, Takeo, and a few police officers run up to the bridge. The footsteps stopped. Akiko started to yell something, but was stopped by her husband.

"I love you." Yumi said.

**You and I.**


End file.
